Display devices employing fiber optics have become well known in many industries. In one form of such a device an optic signal, for example, from a boiler water level indicator or the like, is transmitted along a length of a fiber optic cable to a remote readout area, such as a control room, where the other end of the fiber optic cable terminates in a display panel.
In prior art display panels the readout display is in the form of a matte screen which is mounted at the end of the fiber optic cable and is effective to increase the output angle of the fiber optic cable from a normal 26.degree. output angle to an angle of 160.degree..
In many instances, however, it is necessary to view the display laterally, at an angle to the display which is greater than that afforded by a matte screen; therefore, it is desirable to have a fiber optic display which protrudes from the panel. While protruding, transluscent buttons which are illuminated from within are known, for example, on illuminated button switches and the like, these are visible essentially from the end only, and do not disperse sufficient light laterally to serve as an efficient readout of this type. Also, in a fiber optic display wherein the fiber optic cable is quite long, there is a significant loss of light signal which makes it important to provide maximum dispersion of the light for lateral viewing.